Ace of Swords
by Secrets and Lilies
Summary: It starts as a careless glance, a conversation he isn't sure is teasing or the truth. As Fenris settles into life in Kirkwall, he finds that freedom is much more complicated than expected. Set just before Act 2. F!HawkeXFenris.
1. Spirit

There were very few people, Fenris found, that Hawke did not like to flirt with.

One of these people was the Arishok. He had watched her with a trace of amusement as her posture straightened and head tilted up in an attempt to make herself appear taller than usual. She was nothing in comparison to the huge mass of muscle and horn that the Qunari possessed. Hawke looked tiny in comparison, so very fragile and breakable. After discovering his knowledge of the Qun, she had almost begged him to go with her whenever the Arishok called for her.

"He's so massive!" She flung her arms out to demonstrate her point as they sat in his mansion. "And that look in his eyes when I talk, it makes me feel like I'm missing out on a joke at my expense."

"You have always seemed to get on without my help in these situations." He commented, still sitting, still watching her.

"You know me well enough by now Fenris, to know when I am bluffing." She moved her feet up onto the bench, her dark blue robes brushing around her ankles. "He makes me feel like a fake."

"A fraud, you are not." He told her, he moved to take hold of the bottle he had been drinking from before she arrived and took a swig.

"Could you teach me? The basic principles of the Qun." She was looking into the fire with what she obviously thought was a face of nonchalance. Fenris felt the tug of a smile on his lips that he fought to suppress. In an attempt to distract from it; he shifted slightly and straightened his back for better posture.

"As you wish."

There it was, that blossoming smile she barely ever shared. Her face, usually contorted with a cheeky smile and a flirtatious glint in her eyes instead lit up with genuine joy that he had grown to cherish since the first time he had seen it. The way her lips curled around her teeth and accentuated her cheekbones, dimples in her cheeks, the crinkles around her eyes that formed the shadow of crows feet that would deepen in the years to come – breathtaking.

"Thank you. In the mean time though, can you keep coming with me? The Arishok is still absolutely terrifying."

"He will not hurt you." His smile was tugging at his lips, watching her so open with her emotions was a novel experience.

"Oh I know that," She waved her hand, "But... Its still nice to have you around. Comforting."

She always knew how to catch him off guard, appeal to a protective instinct that seemed prominent in all men. The way she was curled up, looking up at him through her dark locks of hair and seeming to be _ever_ so vulnerable. Ankles crossed, arms hugging her knees and the most tender smile on her delicate features.

There were so many words he could describe her with in his mother tongue but in common he was speechless. Instead he just about found his wits enough to keep his composure and attempt to hide how the blood was rushing uncomfortably down to his groin.

The silence must have gone on too long because when he finally found words to speak she instead stood up and stretched, the grin was back on her face, she must have known how titillating that pose was.

"Well, I should get going. I'll see you in the Hanged Man tonight right?" And there it was, all confidence and flirtatious poise. He knew how to deal with that.

"I never miss it." He didn't rise as she walked out of the room, he was confident she knew her way out of the building. She waved good bye whilst walking away, careless and controlled, he wondered if even she knew what part was the act and what was real.

His ears twitched as the door downstairs shut behind her. Silence. Then, as though remembering the bottle of wine he was holding in his hand, he pressed the rim to his lips and finished off the remaining dregs of liquid.

"Sorry we're late!" It was Hawke, her robes slightly singed and a rosy flush on her cheeks. Anders was following her, looking just as burnt but grinning just as widely as she was.

"Not that sorry be judging by your expression." Isabella moved over to let Hawke sit down next to her. Varric snickered and threw a few more coins into the middle of the table.

"Nothing gets me going like learning." Hawke said, moving over to Isabella and pouting her lips as though to kiss her.

"I'll keep that in mind then." Anders told her as he sat between Varric and Aveline. She grinned and leaned over the table to grab one of the tankards that he'd bought.

"I'll never master glyphs with that attitude." The pout had returned and those dark locks of hair curling around her face made it difficult not to watch her. "I'll just keep blowing up your clinic after hours."

"I'm going to say I didn't hear that." Aveline fished for another coin from her purse and threw it in the middle again. "I'm in."

"Oh sweet Aveline you are good to me." That genuine smile flashed on her face again before it disappeared into her drink. Almost immediately she slammed the tankard onto the table and pulled on a look of absolute disgust. "Good god Anders what have you bought?"

"Pale wine." He smiled. "It was my favourite back in Amaranthine before I left the Grey Wardens."

"What happened to ale?" She asked him, looking at the glass before feeding some to Isabella. "Hey!" She stood up and tried to take the tankard back. Isabella had instead decided to pull away and attempt to drink the rest.

"Shouldn't have given me it then." Isabella tried to grab it back as Hawke snatched it back and downed what was left. "Ooh, that was clever."

"Stop laughing!" Her cheeks had gone bright red, coughing slightly as the liquid burned her throat and made her eyes water. "Oh maker..." She wiped the tears from her cheeks and slid next to Fenris. He looked over her, his lips tugging into another smile again as she rested her head on the table.

"I fold." He told them, moving his eyes away from the young woman next to him and focusing back to the game at hand.

"If you do elf, then I do too." Varric leaned back and emptied his drink. "I'm out."

Isabella looked like the cat who'd got the cream as she looked over at Aveline. The guards-captain narrowed her eyes and threw another few coins into the middle of the table, earning a low whistle from Anders and Varric.

"Bring it whore."

"You wish you could." Isabella smirked and picked up one more card, never faltering once in her expression as the two women completed the final round.

Hawke looked up through her arms and watched them finish the game. Both were sat down opposite each other; grim determination on one face, great amusement on the other. They had paused; each trying to discern the other's hand through tells and body language alone. If the atmosphere could become tense through a card game, it would have done. Still watching them; Hawke picked up the nearest drink and sipped it absent mindedly.

"Oh! Sorry." She blinked and looked at Fenris' tankard in her hand, he glanced over to see what she had done and simply shrugged, there had been no harm done.

"Ho ho ho; cheating Isabella?" Varric's voice ripped through the room causing both Fenris and Hawke to look over at the cards.

"And yet it still does her no good." Aveline smiled and collected her winnings from the table and into her purse. "Perhaps that will give you reason to at least attempt on a change in your ways."

"Don't bet on it." Isabella leaned back in her chair, letting the two hind legs bare the brunt of her weight. "You'd get bored otherwise."

Hours later and companions came and went, Anders left to open up his late night clinic and Merrill dropped in very late on account of getting lost. When Isabella had chosen to walk back with the Dalish elf, Hawke stood up and wavered slightly.

"I should also get going. Mother will be getting worried!"

"Remember tomorrow Hawke."

"Yes yes! I remember, how could I forget?" She flashed another smile at Varric. "Anything for my favourite Dwarf."

"Oh Hawke, if you were a Dwarf." He told her, fingers like steeples as he watched her from his throne like seat.

"I'd be a paragon by now!" She trilled and grabbed her staff. Fenris stood up as well, shifting in his armour as he also grabbed his great-sword and headed out to follow her quietly.

"Like a mabari." Varric said to himself, watching the pair before going down to get another ale and retire for the night.

The air was cold and a shock to the system after the humid warmth of the inn. Hawke instinctively folded her arms for warmth and shivered after pulling her hood up over her ears for some residual heat. Fenris ignored the temperature and instead fell into an easy pace next to her.

"You could have stayed you know. I wouldn't have minded." She said mildly as they climbed the stairs out of low town. He could see her breath mist under the lamp light.

"The streets are dangerous for both of us." He said, shrugging off her comment. He knew what she was getting at. The three years he'd known her, he'd learnt when she was teasing and when she was serious.

"Hm that is true, and you do glow sometimes. Can't have you walking about alone I guess."

"Indeed." He told her, pausing for a moment, there was something that had been on his mind since she had entered with Anders. "I was unaware of your... liaisons with the apostate."

"Which one? Anders?" She glanced at him and he nodded. "Well... He's circle trained, he knows a lot about healing and things I could never learn from books or papa."

"You trust him to teach you magic?" He asked her, incredulity was written all over his face. She faltered, glancing around nervously before nodding slowly. "Its not like I can pop into the Gallows and ask for advice on the matter. I'd never see anyone again, and what use is magic if it can't be used?"

"You are treading a dangerous path Hawke." He could feel his annoyance growing, he was aware she was a mage, but she was not the sort for casually flinging spells at any situation. There was no glib comment or careful distraction from the topic this time.

"I know." She still wasn't looking at him, instead watching the floor as they continued to walk through the empty streets. Their footsteps echoed around the walls, counting the length of time it took for her start speaking again. "I need a way to fight the demons in the fade, I'm strong enough for that. But.." She paused again, carefully looking at the floor as she slowly spoke her next sentence. "I can't watch anyone else die."

It would have been easy for him to tilt her head up and attempt to call her bluff. This vulnerable Hawke, so unlike how she preferred to be seen. Fenris found himself wondering how many of their friends had seen this side of her before, a swell in his chest of something he couldn't define blossomed at the thought of it just being him.

"So Anders is teaching me healing magic, and defensive spells. There are... spirits involved." She sounded careful again, but he ignored that to focus on the idiocy she was spouting. "They call heal injuries, bring people back from the brink of death..."

"Marian, I was not aware you were as stupid as the rest of them, what are you thinking?" He couldn't believe it, she was admitting to consorting with demons to him, no matter what she defined them as, he struggled to understand why she didn't recognise this has a slippery slope to her destruction.

"Its Circle approved." She protested. "Its not illegal, when it happens, they have a templar around to ensure that if the mage is possessed then they're cut down-"

"Why are you telling me this? That you are willingly submitting yourself to possession-"

"Listen to me!" She sounded so frustrated, finally looking up at him with bright eyes and Fenris realised there were tears there. "Listen to me." She paused, and he waited for her to continue, not bothering to hide how furious he was at her. "Its a risk I'm willing to take. I have nightmares... Of seeing you, seeing everyone hurt and I can't do anything about it. I only know basic healing spells, I can't just sit back knowing that I could stop it if I'd just been willing to take the risk."

She paused, running her fingers through her hair to get the wisps out of her eyes. Fenris still glared down at her, hands as balls of fists meant that his gauntlets cut into palm making him bleed. Hawke noticed and gently guided his hand upwards so she could see it more clearly, always careful not to directly touch his skin. A small tingle and the wound was gone, only drying blood to show it had ever been there.

"I want you to be the one who cuts me down." She was avoiding his gaze, suddenly the thrill of privilege in seeing her more serious, vulnerable side was wearing thin.

"Do not ask me that!" His temper was getting the better of him, he could feel his jaw beginning to clench. He had stopped walking, moving in front of her in the narrow alleyway they'd been walking in so he could address her properly.

"Well its not like I'm saying that its inevitable!" She snapped back at him, moving to see him eye to eye before quickly averting her eyes again, the intensity of his glaring was too much to handle. "But you're efficient and you know that it is necessary. Magic was created by the Maker to serve man. What better service can I provide than helping those who need it most?"

"The magisters say the same about blood magic."

"I have never used magic to kill. You know that." There was a waver in her voice and Fenris mentally cursed. He'd upset her, and now she was illuminated in the moonlight with bright, tearful eyes begging him to understand her reasoning. Worst of all, she was right, he had never seen a single offensive spell pass from her lips, using the sharp blade on her staff to kill her opponents. There was a fear, however, one he did not care to admit just yet. For once he was grateful that the alcohol in his system had depressed his temper.

"Very well, but when you do attempt it, ensure you have someone on hand." He sounded defeated but part of him wondered how much of that was acted when he felt the thrill in his chest for the smile he gave her.

"Thank you."

It took a lot of effort for the pair to move away from each other and start walking up the stairs to hightown again. This time however, they spoke of more amiable things.


	2. Strength

"Fenris! To your left!" She pointed in the direction of Isabella where the pirate had been flanked on each side by masked men with swords. He nodded and ran over there, great-sword mid swing before a rush of energy washed over him and helped quicken his pace by a precious few seconds. The thick sound of metal ripping through leather and flesh was almost drowned out by cries of pain and panicked orders from their opponents. His arms prickled from the lyrium that glowed and helped him phase through at least two men before they had even been aware of his presence.

To his right, Isabella flipped over one unlucky sod and found the weak point of his armour to sink her daggers into. There was a wordless gurgle as he sank to the ground and Isabella almost fell with him as he collapsed with her blades still inside him. Almost like magic, she seemed to disappear in front of everyone's eyes and come up behind the mercenary who was hastily attempting to nock his arrow in time to assassinate the blonde mage whose eyes were closed in concentration; his mouth barely moving before an inferno began to rain from the sky.

"Shields!" Isabella shouted as Hawke waved her staff and a blue glint flashed from the tip. The barrier was barely erected in time as her companions scrabbled away from the burning staircase that Anders had placed between themselves and their foes.

"Wait, where is Hawke?" Anders looked around and found to his horror that she was on the opposite side of the fire, right at the edge of the docks with her staff in hand.

"I could do with a hand!" She shouted down at them, twirling her staff and stabbing one of her opponents in the shoulder. Blood splashed onto her dark robes and on her face as the injured man roared in pain and swung his sword towards her. She barely had time to leap out of the way before it cut into her side and in the process her staff clattered to the floor too far for her to reach.

No staff, no offensive spells. The angry, injured man in front of her raised his sword to strike her whilst she sat up. Her eyes widened and hand flung forwards as though to emphasise the mind blast that threw him backwards into crates which in turn smashed beneath his weight. Scrambling to her feet, she grabbed her staff from the edge of the dockside and winced as the stitch in her side cried out in complaint. Her lyrium resources were running low, the spirit of faith that Anders had taught her to contact was more and more difficult to interact with. Despite this, she moved her left foot and positioned her staff to stab the injured mercenary.

"Hawke!" Someone shouted her name, she glanced over to the direction and saw Anders, Fenris and Isabella racing towards her. That same moment an explosion of pain ripped through her as an arrow burrowed itself into her arm. The impact forced her to spin around and lose her footing. One slip: her arms flung out to gain balance as she began to fall backwards.

There was a wordless scream from Hawke as she toppled off the dockside. Her body in free-fall, her companions could only watch in horror as they raced to the edge and tried too late to grab hold of her.

There was a splash and Hawke disappeared from view into the inky water. The agony in her shoulder exploded in another wave that made her gasp involuntarily; letting water flood her mouth and fill her lungs. She was moving too quickly through the water and smashed her head off something protruding from the murky depths; leaving her dazed and bleeding.

She had heard that when drowning, an inevitable sense of peace tends to run through the body as the victim accepts their fate. At that point, the freezing water biting at her skin and the waves of pain coming from her arm and head made it difficult to think clearly. There was bile in her stomach rising as the foulness of dock water that invaded every sense she had from taste to hearing and her eyes stung so much she closed them tightly to keep it away.

_'Swim'._

Opening her eyes again, a survival instinct that had kept her going so far forced her to attempt to move her arms in some sort of direction to the lamp light above her. Panic raced through her limbs as it didn't seem to make a difference and she continued to sink further down. The lack of oxygen was making every part of her scream in outrage. Her thoughts became increasingly more foggy as her lungs burned.

_'Perhaps its easier to just give up.'_ Her eyes were heavy and closed as someone appeared next to her grabbed her waist and swam back up to the surface.

It wasn't pleasant, coughing up the brown water that had tried to drown her. Even now, as she knelt on her hands and knees trying not to retch the short gasps of air she was grasping for didn't seem like it would ever be enough to keep her alive. Around her, Anders knelt to her side, knees apart and leaning forward with his hand on her back. Fenris was silent, standing a few paces away from them and keeping his gaze anywhere but in Hawke's direction.

"You can't swim. Imagine that!" Isabella – still soaking and shivering with her white bodice and shirt transparent and filthy – managed to laugh at the predicament Hawke was currently in. "You could have at least warned us."

There was no way she could answer back, no witty remark she could come up with so when Anders moved his hand to let his magic move over her lungs and allow her to breath easier; she collapsed into him for support.

"Next time we visit the docks I'll make sure to bring a towel with me." Anders joked, gently rubbing circles into her back as Hawke continued to cough feebly.

"And a spare change of clothes." She rasped and moved to stand up slowly.

Hawke noted with triumph that she managed for a whole step before a way of nausea and dizziness swept her up and made her fall forward into the armoured arms of Fenris. The elf had moved to catch her as soon as she had stood up and Hawke could feel every muscle in his body tense as she leant on him for support. Her gaze moved from his chest to his face, the look of poorly masked concern made her smile softly.

"Fenris, your hair looks like starlight."

He blinked in surprise and yet had no time to respond as she promptly collapsed and almost took him down with her. The lyrium ached as her weight pressed down on them and he gently lowered her to the floor as Anders hastily stood up and moved over to them. Green light burst from his fingers as he examine his unconscious friend. Whilst Isabella watched with great amusement, Fenris continued to remain crouched next to them until Anders pulled away to find a poultice from his bag.

"She has concussion, nothing I can't fix with an injury kit and spot of magic however."

"Oh where would the fun be in that?" Isabella had a wicked grin on her face as she continued to watch both men hover over their self-styled leader. "Hair like starlight indeed. Where did she get that from?"

"She has concussion." Anders repeated through gritted teeth. "She had no idea what she was talking about."

"I think she did." Isabella continued to laugh as she stood up and walked closer to them. "Varric would love this."

"Varric isn't here." Anders snapped whilst letting his fingers run through the blood encrusted knots of black hair that clung to her scalp, checking for any more cuts and injuries he had missed for the second time. "Hawke? How are you feeling?" He asked, shaking her gently to wake her up. "You can't sleep here."

She grumbled in response as she moved away from his grip. Another mumble as her eyes finally opened and she slowly sat up using her elbows for support on the cold stone pavement. Anders checked her over before slowly helping her stand, this time keeping hold of her arm until she was securely on her feet. Fenris moved and picked up the ebony staff and held it until he was satisfied she would no longer fall without support of a friend.

"Its okay." She said after a few minutes. "I think I'm fine now." As Anders moved away she staggered a little and grasped for staff as Fenris handed it over. Her pale hands brushed over his fingers as she leant forward onto the tall wooden pole. The stone beneath was scratched as she placed a good portion of her weight onto it for support. "Well, since I'm guessing the bandits are gone... we can get our payment from Aveline in the morning." She stretched and tried to feign a look of careless strength like she was usually so adept at.

The look on their faces showed nobody bought it.

"I'll be fine! Seriously, one nights sleep and you'll have thought I'd never almost drowned the night before." She grinned at them as Anders and Fenris simply watched her disbelievingly and Isabella laughed and patted her shoulder.

"See you tomorrow Hawke." The pirate winked and sauntered off into the direction of the Hanged Man. Still soaked to the bone and smelling of filthy salt water.

"You can go back to the clinic Anders. I don't mind." She told the mage. Anders frowned and moved towards her.

"I can help you back to your home if you want Marian." He told her, hand on her shoulder, thumb gently brushing the soaking fabric of her robes. Hawke just shrugged and motioned to Fenris.

"Its okay, Fenris is heading the same way as me. If it becomes apparent I need an escort he'll help me out." She shrugged him off her and stepped back to reposition herself into the direction of Hightown. "I'll see you tomorrow right?" There was a pause as Anders glanced at Fenris. The elf didn't seem to be paying attention to their conversation, instead he was looking up at the stairs he would be climbing with Hawke soon.

"Of... course." Anders said slowly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Once he had gone, Hawke found that walking wasn't quite as easy as she had previously hoped for. Each step was agony. Not for the first time she wondered why moving up to Hightown had been considered to be a good idea. Of course, the estate was mother's childhood home and living in the squalor of Lowtown was something she wasn't sure she could deal with again, but there wasn't much good having a home if one couldn't get to it.

"I'm sorry... I have to stop again." Sweat coated her forehead as her hand slid down her staff and rested on her knees as she sat on the steps just across from the Blooming Rose. It had already taken them twice as long to get there as it usually would. Hawke could tell he was getting impatient.

"Whatever you need, I am ready to assist." He told her, leaning against the wall next to her. She looked up at him, and smiled faintly.

"You haven't looked at me since I collapsed. Are you okay? Or..." There was a pause, he still wasn't looking at her. "Was there something I did wrong?"

"You have done nothing wrong." He told her almost as soon as she finished speaking. "And I am fine." He was looking at her now, that intense gaze she'd grown rather fond of.

"Liar." She grinned as he moved to protest and she raised her hand to silence him. "You've never seen me like this before right?"

"I... have not." He admitted, still standing, she could watch the muscles in his neck tense as he strained not to look away from her.

"I'm not invincible you know. Still just a frail old human being." She was still sitting on the cold stone steps, grateful that people had were too drunk to pay attention to herself and her companion. "Don't let it get around though, don't want my enemies finding out." She was watching him closely for any trace of a smile, this time there was none.

"Do you think of this as a joke?"

"Of course not. But there isn't much good that can come in pretending to be omnipotent." She stood up, still feeling weak but with a determined look on her face. "Our strength lies in our ability to embrace our weaknesses. To trust our friends... Or just those we work with."

"I did not strike you as the sentimental type Marian." He had stopped leaning on the wall next to her, and there was a faint trace of a smile tugging at his mouth.

"Or to compare your hair to starlight! I think I have done well impressing everyone with my poetry and wit tonight." There was a measure of her old carelessness about her poise again, her cheeky smile and what could have been a spring in her step if it were not for the black staff she leant on for support.

"Following you is..." He paused as they walked through the empty streets of Hightown, trying to think of the right word. "Interesting."

"Interesting?" She asked, and laughed suddenly. "I guess it has to be!" She stopped again, pausing for breath as she felt her lungs squeeze in protest. "Still, I would rather this than a life in the circle, all cloistered up and useless to everyone."

"You would not be useless."

"I couldn't have helped you." She started walking again, slowly and deliberately. "Or Mother, and Isabella or Varric."

Her estate was just around the corner, as they paused outside her door. She was still leaning on her staff as she fumbled for a key to unlock the heavy door in front of them. Fenris remained quiet, suddenly unsure if she required assistance inside of her home or if he was free to leave her in favour of his own bed.

"Good night Fenris. Don't forget tomorrow at the Viscounts Keep."

"Naturally. Good night Marian." He gave her an awkward bow that he didn't realise he was doing until he stopped stooping and straightened his back. Hawke hadn't noticed, leaning into the door to move it open and let her in.

She would be safe, he decided. Feeling grateful that his moment of stupidity had gone unnoticed, he stepped back from the door and found his way back to Danarius' mansion. Tonight's adventures would help him sleep well tonight.


	3. Starting Points

Fenris had been awake the moment he heard voices at the door.

It was early morning. The earliest that they had ever arrived. Talking just outside of his door about trusts and transfers and they were clearly the same tax collectors as the other day. Like a cat, Fenris moved silently across the dilapidated mansion with his great-sword strapped to his back. As the heavy front door opened and the bureaucrats walked in, their footsteps echoed through the cold stone rooms.

He had toyed with the idea of killing them once – very briefly. The respite would quickly be replaced by guards at the door and Aveline would not take too kindly to him having murdered the employee's of the Viscount. There was no doubt that no amount of words or bonds of friendship would quell the anger of both her and Hawke. That fact alone meant that the indignity of having to climb out the window of an estate that he had rightfully acquired – despite what the law said – was possibly the best option for him at that point.

Out of the window his toes spread out onto the smooth stone floor and he slowly lowered himself down onto the rest of his feet. Fenris bit back a yawn that caught him by surprise and made him blink. The sun hadn't yet risen for an hour as he ambled through Hightown not paying much attention to the merchants' elves setting up stores and preparing their wares. The merchants themselves would not come until a more reasonable time, the ability to sleep in, it appeared, was a rich man's luxury even out of slavery.

The issue with the tax men would have to be dealt with soon. If not for his chance to laze – though he did find that quickly got boring – but for their sanity. He did wonder how they felt about the empty house with its shady occupier. He let himself smirk a little before grabbing an apple from a stall and throwing a copper at the boy setting up the stall.

Apples, even raw they were something that could be appreciated. Their texture was like nothing else, even their taste came through despite the constant flux of pain running through his body. Hawke had once told him all about how the Orlaisians would dip them in sweet chocolate or caramel. The thought wasn't especially pleasing, caramel made his teeth ache.

When Fenris threw the core onto the floor he had already reached Lowtown and had almost made it to the Hanged Man.

_'Perhaps now is the time to ask Varric about the tax inspectors.'_ He thought, pushing the door gently open and coming across Isabela at the bar already with a drink in hand.

"Fenris! Don't you think its a bit early?"

"Taxes are so boring." Isabela leant back and let eyes trail over her legs as she dumped them on the table. "Drinking shots from your glistening chest on the other hand... That sounds like fun."

"Do not think that there is a chance of that happening today." Fenris told her, holding a mug of honeyed mead that he had taken to drinking in favour of the rougher ale served at the Hanged Man.

"Oh I don't know... A few more of those, some of that pale wine..." Isabela grinned and let her eyes trail up his chest easily. "We could get you doing so much more."

"I'm sure you would enjoy that." He drained his mug and dumped it down on the table next to him.

"I really would." Her smile could have reached her ears if her face had allowed it causing Fenris to wonder just what she was imagining. Both were distracted however by Hawke's voice coming from Varric's room.

"We might as well get it over with. I have no wish to deal with this myself." She was dressed in her hightown finery instead of her usual dark blue robes and gauntlets. Both Fenris and Isabela glanced at each other in confusion as Hawke walked over to them with a cunning smile planted firmly on her face.

"Hawke."

"What are you wearing?" Isabela cut in, looking almost offended as she stared at the outfit. It was nothing special, burgundy silk cut in a way that was not especially flattering for anyone not a rakish boy.

"I have a job you know Isabela." Hawke shrugged and let Isabela finish her drink and continue to eye her up.

"You look ridiculous."

"Take it up with the Viscount." Hawke took a seat next to Fenris. Leaning backwards she motioned to Norah to get her a drink. "He doesn't especially appreciate apostate robes in his keep."

"Of all the dresses though." Isabela frowned. "There is nothing exciting about that."

"No sneak peeks for you m'dear" Hawke turned her attention to Fenris, now leaning forward and looking up at him through long dark eyelashes. "I need your help."

"Of course." How could he refuse?

"Brilliant! The Viscount has informed me that I will be dealing with everything Qunari from now on. Serrah Arishok has been requesting me personally." Her back straightened a little, still leaning forward Fenris noted that her clothes were much less modest than originally assumed. He kept his eyes focused on hers. "Since you are my go to man when it comes to all things Qun, I'd like you to be there, by my side."

The way she asked things, with orders shaped like requests that he didn't really have any choice accepting. She knew how to get him to do things, he'd seen her inform Isabela and Merrill of their involvement with one of her many schemes and he was under no illusion that he was any different. A true master of manipulation.

"Fenris? Is that okay?" She asked, and Fenris realised that he'd taken too long to answer her.

"Who else are you taking?"

"My favourite Dwarf... Probably Aveline, she has a day off tomorrow and you." She listed. "Isabela hates being around the Qunari and from what you've told me the Qunari don't like mages all that much."

"And you..?" He let end of the sentence fail as she stiffened a little and glanced around. A dry smile on his face as she gave him a sour look and sat up completely. With much amusement he realised he had changed her little game.

"I am Bassitin."

"Basalit-an."

"Basalit-an, somebody worthy of dealing with the Qunari and their respect. The Viscount intends for me to work with them instead of doing it himself." The look of absolute seriousness on her face lapsed into a thoughtful one and she looked up at the ceiling of the Hanged Man. "At least, that is the plan. And, when they eventually leave, I shall become his right-hand woman."

"You don't strike me as the sort who craved power." He told her, a creeping sense of wariness had began to flower in the pit of his stomach. This is how it started with so many mages. How long would it be before she yearned for the Viscounts position?

"I don't, not particularly, but think of all the things I could do. I could make sure that mansion of yours remains yours. Isabela would get her boat – I still owe her for last week when I almost drowned remember?"

"It is not just for our sake I am sure." Was that the alcohol? He hadn't meant to sound so harsh. Then again he'd not drank that much. Hawke stopped looking up at the ceiling and frowned. There was something in her expression that him think that she looked for too vulnerable to be any danger. If Fenris had not fought by her side in battles they had almost lost, he doubted he would have believed she could be any sort of threat wasn't demonic possession.

"You're right. I want to prove people wrong, about my sort." Now she was talking through the tankard that Norah brought over, not looking him in the eye. "I want to live my life as someone successful, surrounded by deeds that have only helped Kirkwall. And then, when I die, I want it to be revealed as to what I am." She paused and looked at him, her eyes crinkled with mischief. "A Ferelden that is."

"Naturally." He wished he had a drink now, he had no idea what to do with his hands. "Though I am sure all... Ferelden's start with the best of intentions." He always sounded so angry with this topic, he wished that they'd change the subject, he didn't want to argue with her about this in public.

"That's why I have people to keep me grounded." She downed her drink and shook her head as the rush of sensations and tastes enveloped her head. "How do you drink this? Its so sweet!"

"My sense of taste is somewhat diminished." He shrugged and Hawke nodded and stood up; still smarting from the strong taste of her drink.

"I'll come knocking tomorrow. Gonna go find Aveline now and persuade her to waste yet another day off with our merry band." With that she waved him off, nodding to Corff and leaving before he could respond.

"Just bend her over already." Isabela sat back down at the table next to him with four new tankards and a new coin purse. "I bet you didn't even notice I'd left the table."

True, but he wasn't going to let her know that.

She was certainly improving.

Fenris had watched her with the Arishok when the time had come. Spine straightened, shoulders back and her head held high. Any confused fragility she had shown years ago had disapeared as Hawke spoke about the poison gas her group had walked into and sucessfully dealt with. Honeyed words and speaking quietly so that when his temper exploded and the giant Qunari ranted about the vices of Kirkwall it was not her that seemed to be in the wrong.

He hadn't been there when she had confronted the crazed elf but he had when Varric had told the entire Hanged Man what had happened the evening previously. Marian had not been around, instead choosing to remain in her estate that night. It was clear now that she had chosen her words very carefully having poured over the precious few books she owned of the Qun and the notes she'd taken from their times together.

As they walked out, there was a smile on her face that only increased as she noticed him watching her. Aveline frowned when she noticed the exchange. The guard-captain had come along at Hawke's request and Fenris did not try to understand the reasoning behind it.

"Well, that went well." Hawke told them as they climbed the stairs from the docks and into Lowtown.

"Your standards of well are different to mine Hawke." Varric admitted, following behind the apostate.

"It depends what you're looking for, my dear Varric you must have heard him." Hawke moved her hand in a delicate wave that was more controlled than she would have liked to admit.

"About the ship." Aveline noted, her lips were thin, clearly still not happy with what they had heard.

"About the ship." Hawke repeated, stopping at the stalls of Lowtown to admire a pretty looking amulet. "He doesn't want to be here any more than the Viscount wants him to be here."

"He will not leave without fulfilling his purpose." Fenris told her as she continued to admire the silver moon she had picked up. "Despite his own grievances."

"So he is stuck here. Sucks to be him." Hawke didn't seem that upset about it as she dug around in her coin purse and produce a few silver coins to give to the merchant. "What do you think?"

"Not really sticking to the topic Hawke." Aveline told her, Hawke just flashed a smile and put it on. "Pretty however. It suits you."

"I know right?"

"Hawke." Aveline frowned.

"Yes, I know. I know." The smile had gone and was replaced by a thin line of annoyance as she stretched and turned to the two men. "I'll see you later, thanks again for coming to my rescue."

"Always a pleasure Hawke." Varric patted Bianca fondly before they parted ways.

It had not rained in such a long time and the air was thick with a humid stickiness that hinted an end to Kirkwall's drought. The heat and wetness of the air made it difficult to walk through the busy streets comfortably and it was not the first time that day he was glad he was not wearing the metal armour that Aveline was obliged to wear. It had made her quick tempered and the usual easy banter of her conversation was quick to sharpen when Hawke sounded too careless or joked in bad humour. It was almost a blessing as they reached Hightown in a more subdued silence than had they had originally left the docks in.

"I should go." Fenris told her, feeling a little awkward as they reached the Chantry. He had been taking jobs from the Chanters board recently to pay for his expenses. Now that Hawke rarely took on mercenary jobs he found himself lacking the coin that he had grown accustomed to. It was something he was loathe to her discovering however, he was unsure why.

"Of course. Are you coming over tonight? Mother is at Gamlen's tonight so we should have some privacy in the study."

He could have smiled but it would not have been apropriate. She wasn't looking at him, instead choosing to inspect a rose bush that grew nearby. Her fingers ran gently over a petal and she pretended to focus solely on that. Fenris had noticed the quickest of glances she shot his way, the blush on her cheeks meant she realised she'd been spotted.

"I would not miss it." _For all of Thedas_.

"Good." She let her hand drop to her side and gave him a small smile before waving and leaving with Aveline; leaving him to watch her hips sway as she walked away.

* * *

><p><em>It took far too long for me to write this and I'm still not really happy with it, so I apologise! Thank you for reading, faving and reviewing.<em>


End file.
